Halo 4: After 117
by Larrance
Summary: Approximately a year after the events at Requiem, the UNSC Infinity searches for new planets that can sustain life. After almost a year of searching, a planet was found. Then all hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

Approximately a year after the events at Requiem, the UNSC Infinity searches for new planets that can sustain life. After almost a year of searching, a planet was found. The planet became known as Olympus, for its rugged structure. A team of spartans and scientists were sent to survey the land. The spartans were led by a group of 4. These four have proven their worth during the Forerunner conflict of Requiem. The first battle-hardened super soldier goes by the alias of Scout. Born with an enhanced vision, he specializes in spotting targets kilometers away. So it would be natural that he chose the Tracker and Pathfinder specializations. The second super soldier is known as Seeker. He always had a certain knack for adventure. His bravery and adventurous personality best represents the Pioneer and Stalker specializations. The third member of the group goes by the name of Fixer. Born with a mechanic's hand and a need for speed, he can navigate land, sea, and air without any effort. It was only appropriate that he picked the Engineer and Operator specializations. The fourth and final member of the group is called Boss. Since he had was deployed on the toughest of missions alone and completed them with ease, he is the leader of the group. After so many lone wolf missions, he inherited the Wetwork and Rouge specializations. These battle-hardened super soldiers are referred to as Stigma Squad. Although they are humanitiy's strongest warriors, they are in for the ride of their lives. Choices will be made;lives will be changed. In the end, nothing will be the same.


	2. Intel: Boss

*****CLASSIFIED INFORMATION***** *****READING WITHOUT CLEARANCE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISCHARGE*****

Name: Richard Brownstone

Age: 45

Race/Ethnicity: Caucasian

Date of Birth: April 6, 2512

Rank: Commander

Weapons of Choice: M392 Desginated Marksman Rifle (DMR). M6 PDWS (Magnum)

Preferred kill method: Ambushing the enemy and taking them out silently without leaving any trace

Brief Synopsis:

Young Richard always cared for his family. He worked long hours each day so his mother and younger brothers can have whatever they needed. One day, during the covenant invasion of Reach, a group of of elites attacked and killed his family and burned down their house. Although he was away at work, he heard the news quickly. Sadness, anger, and regret bombarded him all at once. He vowed to avenge his family by joining the UNSC and destroying every covenant soldier in his path. He boarded the UNSC Infinity and joined the spartan army. Although he was a young sergeant at 21, he surpassed all of his peers. He rose up in the ranks quickly, completing all of his missions swiftly and without any trouble. After so many successful missions, he rose up to the rank of commander. Since he prove his worth and loyalty for most of his life, he was hand-picked to lead the Stigma Squad.


	3. Intel: Scout

***** CLASSIFIED INFORMATION*****

*****READING WITHOUT CLEARANCE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISCHARGE*****

Name: Jessie Hawkins

Sex: Male

Date of birth: February 27, 2525

Race/Ethnicity: African

Weapons of choice:UNSC Sniper rifle and UNSC battle rifle

Peferred kill method: Picking off enemy infantry from a great distance without being spotted

Brief synopsis:

Jessie was born an ordinary boy with a pair of extraordinary eyes. He could easily pick out a person of interest in a crowd several meters away. When he reached 21, he started searching for jobs. After so many failed attempts, he quit searching. Destined for a life of poverty, he was running out of options. He begged and pleaded, but to no avail. When he thought that his life was over, he threw the job article down in frustration. He suddenly felt exhausted and went to bed. When he woke up, he saw the article still on the ground. He picked it up and couldn't believe his eyes. The UNSC had a job opening, and the pay was very good! He joined right away. He took sniper and spotter lessons when he arrived. He has been on assassination and sniper missions ever since. He completed so many missions that he was sent a request to join Stigma squad. He accepted it with great haste.


	4. Intel: Fixer

*****CLASSIFIED INFORMATION*****

*****READING WITHOUT CLEARANCE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISCHARGE*****

Name: Matthew Ling

Age: 27

Date of Birth: October 18, 2530

Race/Ethnicity: Asian

Rank: Warrant Officer

Weapons of choice: UNSC Rocket Launcher and UNSC Railgun

Preferred kill method: Running over enemies multiple times or blowing them up into smithereens

Brief Synopsis:

Matthew loved technology, A LOT. He would spend hours just tuning up his automobile. He could fix a broken car in 30 minutes flat. He also can pilot any vehicle with ease. He was known as the fastest man on planet Reach. Although he was very good with construction, he was just as good at deconstruction. He absolutely LOVED blowing things up. He is a man of action. He joined the UNSC since action never sleeps there. He was sent on construction and deconstruction missions. He also helped tune up vehicles like the warthog. He created the Gauss warthog by himself. A request to join Stigma Squad was sent to him. He joined since he heard rumors that there wouldn't ever be a dull moment.


	5. Intel: Seeker

*****CLASSIFIED INFORMATION*****

*****READING WITHOUT CLEARANCE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISCHARGE*****

Name: Jacob Conley

Age:21

Date of Birth: August 27, 2536

Race/Ethnicity: Caucasian

Rank: Sergeant major

Weapons of choice: UNSC SAW and UNSC Assault Rifle

Preferred Kill Method: Spraying and praying; pelting the enemy with countless numbers of bullets.

Brief Synopsis:

Jacob was always the adventurous type. He loved to go places and do different things. He was also very courageous. He was always the first to try something that seemed dangerous. He wanted to do everything that can be done. Being the son of two very rich parents, that was possible. At the age of ten, he was already skydiving and submerging to the lowest depths of the seas. When he was eighteen, he had done everything possible in land, air, and sea. The only frontier he hasn't ventured was space. And the only free ticket was to join the UNSC. So, as the UNSC Infinity was parked on Reach, he climbed in through one of the back windows. Climbing the Infinity is on incredible feat, considering the threat of losing one's grip and falling to an unfortunate death. Once he was inside, he tried his best to blend in. His attempt failed, and he was captured and brought to Lord Hood who then would decide his fate. Upon being told that Jacob climbed in undetected, Lord Hood calmly said, "Son, you are one brave bastard. Welcome to the UNSC Infinity. You are now one of us." After formally joining, Jacob trained in the use of automatic weapons. He completed various planet discovery missions, including discovering and collecting intel on Requiem. After showing his bravery and work ethic, he was asked to join the newly-formed Stigma Squad. Since he had nothing to lose, he agreed to join.


	6. Intel: Planet Olympus

*****CLASSIFIED INFORMATION*****

*****READING WITHOUT CLEARANCE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISCHARGE*****

Inhabitable?: Yes  
Total Landmass: 5,564,237  
Average Daily Temperature During Light Period: 67ºC-71ºC  
Average Daily Temperature During Dark Period: -10ºC-15ºC  
Signs of Intelligent Life?: Yes  
Brief Synopsis:

Planet Olympus is a rocky, barren, egg-shaped landmass composed of various biomes. The land is completly surrounded by ocean water. A large monuntain range runs horizontally through the middle of the planet. The mountain range has one super volcano named Hades. It is not active at the time. Average temperatures are more extreme than usual, but can be adapted to in time. Olympus has three moons. The smallest of the moons is called Ares. The second largest is called Poseidon. The largest is called Zeus. When all three moons are aligned facing Olympus, a giant beam of energy will strike down through the planet, thus destroying 99 percent of all life forms there. This is known as the Gaila Event and occurs every one billion years. The left side of planet of planet Olympus is inhabited by us. The side is divided into three districts. The first district is the Residential District. It is home to all of the civies that are on this planet. The second district is called the Business District. All of the financial and business buildings reside in this area. The final district is called the Military District. All of the UNSC personnel and MP's live there. The command center, recruitment station, training center, tech room, and lab room is in the district. The right side of the planet is undiscovered. It is home to a number of primitive species, some with lethal capabilities. Going to the right side is very dangerous and is strongly discouraged. The UNSC will not pull out any civies out that have stumbled into the right side. Colonization to the right side will begin soon.


	7. Episode 1 Chapter 1

"Where am I?" Jacob finds himself on the ground looking up. He gets up and checks his surroundings. The atmosphere is red, and the very earth beneath him seems to be crumbling. He looks above him. A giant eye is staring back at him. "What the he-" A loud, horrendous scream pierces his ears. He sprints toward the area in which he heard it. The screaming stops, and he finds himself in the middle of a forest. "Hello." Hello." "Anyone there?" The bushes around Jacob start to shake. Jacob takes a combat stance, ready for anything. Two dark silhouettes appear out of nowhere and pin him down. He tries his best to break free, but the silhouettes had a strong grip. "Defiler!" Jacob looks up, startled to see the eye staring him down. "You invade our homeland, destroy our prey, and build your putrid civilizations where our humble sanctuaries once stood. Now you attempt to take what little land is ours and kill us off! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF US!" Jacob tries to break free, but one of the silhouettes picks him up and throws him down. The eye starts to speak again. "You will not invade our land, even if that means destroying all life on it. I hope you have lived a good life, because it is about to end, painfully." The eye disappears, and in its place are three moons. The three moons are in perfect alignment. They start glowing scarlet red. A light blue dot appears on the last moon. The dot starts getting bigger. "What is going on here," Jacob wondered. He starts to feel hotter, and the ground is shaking. It seems like the very sky is falling. In that instant, the blue light pierced right through him. Every bone in his body begins to shatter. His skin starts to peel off. The light increases in size until it covers his whole body. He feels himself disintegrating from the feet up. His feet starts to disappear, then his legs, then his waist. He lets out a blood-curdling scream. In seconds, his whole body has disintegrated.


	8. Episode 1 Chapter 2

"Jacob. Jacob... Jacob wake up!" Jacob wakes with a start. "What what! I'm alive?" He looks up to see his commanding officer looking down at him with amused eyes. "I guess you had a bad dream. Your late, everybody is in the observation deck waiting to be briefed. You need to suit up and stock up on ammo. You got 15 minutes." Jacob gets out of his bed and gives a salute. "Sir yes sir! And I won't be late again, you can count on it boss!" "Let's hope so," Richard says with light sarcasm. As Richard walks out of the room, Jacob gets in his armor capsule. He stretches his arms and spaces his legs out. "Armor on," Jacob commanded. The rear of the capsule flips around and the back half of the armor is pushed into his back. The front half is pushed into his chest and legs. The top of the capsule retracts to show the helmet. The helmet is then lowered onto his head with no strain. Jacob gets out of the armor capsule. "Look out universe, Jake aka spartan extraordinaire is ready to roll!" He pulls out his two primary weapons from under the capsule and reloads them at his ammo box. He then jogs to the observation deck, greeting passerby's. He checks his helmet clock, five minutes early. He sits at a table reserved for Stigma squad and greets his squad-mates. "Hey Matt and Jess. Where's Boss at?" Jessie pointed to the top deck where a big screen is planted showing a strange-looking planet. "He's up there. He is going to brief all of us on the mission."What mission," Jacob asks. "A team of techies, grunts, and us is going down to Olympus and gather data to relay back to the Infinity," Jacob answered. "Wait,what's Olympus," Jacob asks. "Gahh," Jessie exclaimed. "Nevermind." Richard's face appears on the screen. "Good morning soldiers." A chorus of good mornings filled the room. "Do you know why you are here today," Richard asks. Not one word was uttered. "Well you should," Richard responded. "We're slacking off. We can't start walking around Olympus like mindless riff-raff. You all need to bloody wake up!" For a few seconds, the room was dead silent. Richard says, "Now I ask again, do we know why we are here?" A wholeheartedly yes sir filled the room. "Now on the mission," Richard continued. The screen switched to show Olympus. "This is Olympus. Get used to the name. This is our new home." Richard paused for a moment. "We need to get as much information as we can before we can start building. We don't want civies complaining to us more than they already do." A couple of laughs rang in the room. "So we will land on Olympus by pelican," Richard continued. "A forge bot will accompany us to create labs and sleeping quarters. There will definitely be some form of life there, so be careful. If you manage to come across any dead creatures, transport them to the labs so the techies can run tests on them. The more we know about this planet, the better. Are there any questions?" Nobody spoke."Alright then," Richard said. "You have an hour before we leave for Olympus. Remember, humanity is depending on us. Make our people proud. Dismissed."


	9. Intel: Esteban

*****CLASSIFIED INFORMATION*****

*****READING WITHOUT CLEARANCE WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE DISCHARGE*****

Name: FB-17635

Species: Forge bot

Primary Functions: Creating and building structures

Secondary Functions: Speech, combat, and data storage

Equipment: Shields, lazer beam(similar to spartan lazer), and an A.I.

Brief Synopsis:

Esteban is a UNSC forge bot. He was created only to build whatever was needed to be built. However, he was poorly created, and would not have been in service long if it weren't for Matthew Ling. Matthew repaired him and added a few installments. He also installed an A.I. to enable communication. Esteban could now defend himself, and communicate with humans(although the accent was distinctly Middle Eastern). Like a newborn child seeing its mother for the first time, Esteban grew attached to Matthew. Esteban is rarely ever seen separated from Matthew.


End file.
